


But He's The Bad Guy

by eratothemuse



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: You get caught making out with Kai, but he's supposed to be the bad guy.





	But He's The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine being caught making out with Kai, when he’s supposed to be the enemy. (by @imaginevampirediaries)  
> I just had to.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

“I can’t believe I was left to be the babysitter of a 40 year old man-child,” you grumble as you watch him slowly peel the apple with his teeth. The same apple he had been peeling achingly slowly for the last fifteen minutes. It was like watching paint dry.

“Hey!” Kai grunts between clenched teeth before pulling away from the apple to pout at you, “I’m twenty-two!”

“But how long have you been twenty-two?” you mimic Kristen Stewart, not even caring if Kai got the reference or not as you roll your eyes, “Arguably, you could be in your forties, depending on how you count it, Old Man.”

Kai’s lips wrap around the apple, finally making a crunch in the fruit as he chews, “Don’t call me Old Man, or I’ll have to come up with a nickname for you.”

“Try to come up with one that isn’t from the Summer of ‘69, Old Man,” you smirk as Kai’s frown widens. The two of you had poked fun at each other since you met, and while you were sure it was going to be the death of you someday, you had little else to do in this 1994 prison world you, Damon, and Bonnie found yourselves stuck in. Especially in times like these when Damon and Bonnie wandered off to search for a way out, leaving you to be the designated Psycho Wrangler™.

You didn’t know when they had caught onto the obvious soft spot Kai had for you— if a soft spot counted as you being the only person he hadn’t attempted to murder yet— but it was official as soon as Damon had turned to you when you’d asked why you were being left behind and said, “You’re good with handling him. Sort of.”

You’re broken from your thoughts by Kai’s hand waving in front of your face, “Zoned out there, huh? For a second thought you’d been body snatched.”

You swat his hand away, looking up from your perch on the countertop to meet his eyes, “If only there were such a release from your company.”

Crossing his arms, you notice he’s abandoned his apple somewhere, “Why are you always so mean to me?”

“What?” you feign shock, “You mean the utter disdain between us isn’t ‘Our Thing’?”

His frown turns upside down into a smirk as he nods in realization, “Ahhh, I get it!” You let out a long sigh. Should you even ask? Should you humor him?

But the way he’s silently gloating in whatever revelation he’d assumed to have made catches your curiosity, “Get what, Kai?”

“Oh, nothing,” he gestures noncommittally towards you before placing his hands on either side of the counter around you, “Just that you have the major hots for me.”

You try to not choke on your own spit, “What? Kai, if I had water, I’d spit take it out onto your face right now. Being into you is the absolute  _LAST_  thing I’d ever—”

Your beginning rant is cut off with a squeal as he pins you between himself and the counter, lips against yours cutting off your protest. You reach up in shock to push him back by the chest, but as soon as your hand finds the fabric of his  _Back To The Future_  t-shirt, you find it has a mind of it’s own when it instead grips him to pull him closer.

Were you insane? Maybe your absolute lack of options in the months spent in this prison world had messed with your mind. That was the only logical explanation for the way you actually liked how his hands moved from the cool countertop to grip your exposed thighs, tugging you to the edge of the counter in an effort to bring you closer to him. You couldn’t possibly have actually developed feelings for this guy?

But as you reached up to tug at his hair, you realized that maybe you did have a soft spot for him, too. Maybe all these months of what you had played off as annoyed banter had actually been a deflection of the truth. The little shit had weaseled his way under your skin, and the more he kissed you— or, rather, you kissed him back— the more you realized that there was a part of you that had wanted this exact moment to happen.

“What the hell, (Y/N)?!” breaks you from his lips, and you find your head slamming onto one of the Salvatore’s cupboards in your shock. Kai bursts out laughing at your stunned expression as he watches your hand come to the back of your sore head.

Bonnie stands in the doorway to the kitchen, wide eyed as Damon gapes next to her, “Are you out of your mind? He’s the bad guy!”

“Making out with the enemy?” Kai smirks as you move to push him away from you, but he gives your thighs a little squeeze before letting you hop off the counter, taunting, “Naughty girl.”


End file.
